Problem: Convert $\dfrac{20}{19}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $20 \div 19 = {1}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{19}{19}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{1}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{19}{19}} + {\dfrac{1}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{20}{19}$.